¿Nos lo podemos quedar?
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Nero quiere tener un perro pero ¿le dejara Dante? Dante x Nero .Yaoi


Hola xD os traigo otra pequeñez escrita por mi sobre Devil May Cry y como no Nero x Dante espero que lo disfrutéis y lo de que Devil May Cry no me pertenece ya lo sabréis de sobra :)

 **Advertencia** : _Yaoi_

* * *

 **¿Nos lo podemos quedar?**

Estaba ya anocheciendo en la ciudad cuando Nero y Dante llegaron al Devil May Cry, acababan de terminar una misión bastante molesta, de esas en las que no paran de aparecer enemigos y te empiezas a sentir como un ídolo adolescente perseguido por sus locas fans. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que al acabar la misión Nero vio un cachorro abandonado en una caja de cartón y no se le ocurrió otra cosa peor que decir que lo adoptaría, el joven albino no podía saberlo, pero la verdad es que Dante secretamente le tenía fobia a los perros, y no de esas fobias en las que si el perro se te acerca te asustas, no con ese tipo de miedo el podría vivir, para Dante era ese tipo de fobia en donde solo saber que ese "chucho apestoso" respirará el mismo aire lo ponía nervioso, pero si el le decía algo al crío se reiría de el.

\- ¿Dante que tanto piensas?, te has quedado parado en medio de la sala mirando a la nada - dijo Nero mientras se acercó a él con el cachorro en sus brazos

\- ¿Eh? ¿A mi? ¿Pasarme algo? jaja eso te lo estas inventando cr- empezó a decir Dante, pero cuando vio al cachorro en brazos de Nero pego un grito y se subió a su escritorio, a lo que Nero empezó a reír a carcajadas - ¿De que te ries?

\- ¿Se puede saber porque has gritado como una chica? - preguntó el más joven

\- Yo... yo jamás gritaría como una chica - se defendió Dante

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a acercar al perro para que vuelvas a demostrar como si puedes gritar como una chica? - dijo Nero desafiante

\- ¿Pero... como...desde cuando? - preguntó temeroso Dante

\- Trish me lo contó, al principio no la creí, pero cada vez que luchamos contra algo que tenga la mínima semejanza a un perro tienes cara de querer salir corriendo en dirección contraria, cada vez que ves algún perro en la calle cambias de acera, no podemos pronunciar el nombre del perro de tres cabezas que una vez derrotaste pues nos lo prohibiste y que desde que recogí al perro has guardado como mínimo seis metros de distancia de mi, cuando normalmente ya me estarías acosando sexualmente - contó Nero

\- ¡Con mas razón! Esa monstruosidad no puede quedarse aquí - dijo Dante señalando al perro como si fuera lo mas peligroso del mundo

\- Por fa Dante, yo a pesar de que trabajo para ti no recibo sueldo y desde hace meses lo único que comemos es pizza, no tengo habitación propia, no te pediré nada mas, ni siquiera me quejare más si me acosas durante una misión, yo nunca pude tener un perro pues en el orfanato nunca admitían mascotas y en la orden despreciaban a los animales, se bueno Dante - dijo Nero poniendo ojos de cachorro, y a pesar de que odiara a los perros si era Nero el que hacia esos gestos el siempre caía, y Nero lo sabía muy bien y por eso se aprovechaba.

Dante suspiró y Nero supo que había ganado la batalla.

\- Tu te tendrás que hacer cargo de él, y no puede entrar a la habitación, ni al salón, ni al local, ni respirar el mismo aire que yo - dijo Dante enumerando todas las peticiones

\- Si, si - contestó Nero sin siquiera escuchar lo que Dante le acababa de decir, total en poco tiempo lo lograría convencer del todo

Una semana mas tarde Dante no podía ni imaginar donde se había metido gracias a la petición de Nero.

Estaba amaneciendo pero todavía hacia frió, por lo cual él estaba tapado hasta la cabeza, dejando solo unos pocos pelos blancos asomar por la sabana, pensó seguir durmiendo un rato, pero un bulto a su espalda se acurrucó a él y como no Dante tomó eso como una invitación, se giró y abrazó al bulto que se encontraba bajo las mantas.

\- Hoy te has despertado sorprendentemente cariñoso Nero, ¿Acaso tan abandonado te tengo últimamente? No te preocupes que te pienso dar amor para las próximas dos semanas - dijo Dante de manera seductora

En ese preciso momento entró Nero con una toalla atada a la cintura diciendo:

\- Oh Dante buenos días, que raro que estés despierto tan temprano, pero si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo un rato tranquilo, yo me acabo de bañar pero vine solo por la camiseta que olvide -

La cara de Dante era un poema, tenía la boca abierta e intentaba inútilmente decir algo, pero de su boca no salían las palabras y no paraba de mirar a Nero y al bulto que estaba a su lado. De repente el bulto se movió y la cabeza del ya no tan pequeño cachorro asomó por la sabana. Como era de esperarse Dante pego un grito y salto fuera de la cama para colocarse estratégicamente tras Nero y apuntar hacia el perro, sin lugar a dudas si Trish y Lady lo vieran en ese instante se burlarían de él y le perderían el respeto que se supone que le tienen.

\- ¡Tu maldito chucho se coló en la cama! ¿No dijiste que no lo haría? -gritó histérico Dante

\- Así es, yo dije que no se metería en tu cama, pero como compartimos habitación y cama podríamos decir que él esta en mi parte de la cama, así que no incumplió ninguna de tus reglas, pero si te dejará más tranquilo yo podría volver a dormir en el sofá como hacía en un principio cuando llegue, pero quedarías sin mi compañía "nocturna" - dijo extorsionándolo Nero

Dante miró a a Nero y supo que había vuelto a perder, pero si con eso lo hacía feliz aguantaría a ese chucho.

\- Pero quema las sabanas, estarán infectadas con gérmenes de perro - dijo Dante abandonando su habitación - Y ahora gracias a tu chucho el que necesita una ducha soy yo -

Nero rió acariciando a su mascota, puede que a Dante nunca le llegaran a gustar los perros del todo, pero al menos con el tiempo estaba empezando a tenerle cariño al pequeño cachorro. Y con lo bien que se estaba portando merecía una recompensa ¿no?

\- Espera Dante, creo que me vendría bien otra ducha - dijo Nero dirigiéndose al baño junto a Dante

\- Si recibo este tipo de recompensas a menudo no me importaría dejar al perro entrar a la habitación - pensó Dante

 **FIN**


End file.
